


An Illusion in Our Hands

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Deception, F/M, Sabrina!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied to me." Rey says, tasting salt and bitterness.</p><p>a.k.a.</p><p>Sabrina!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Illusion in Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Rey lives above the garage. Ben (call me Kylo) is the favorite son of the Skywalker estate. She's been dreaming about him since she was little.
> 
> Now, years later, Ben is supposed to be getting married to the well-connected son of a lucrative business contact, Hux. But Rey arrives back from her studies abroad looking glamorous, distracting Ben from his 'destiny'. 
> 
> The Skywalker family convinces Ben's uncle to distract Rey while they do damage control.
> 
> It goes... differently than expected.
> 
> (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=805690#cmt805690)

 

Finn pats her arm consolingly. The dying light casts golden shadows across his features. "Sorry." He says, and Rey knows he means it. From beside him, Poe, Finn's husband, slides her a plate with a slice of her favourite cake. 

"Made it just like how my Ma made it." Poe smiles. Rey grins in return. She knows without a doubt that it will taste like her childhood.

Finn kisses her on the cheek, rising to leave with Poe. "You coming?" He asks, sliding his hand into the other man's. 

In the distance, the music and laughter from the wedding swells in volume. As if taunting her. Rey shakes her head. "The sunset's beautiful. I want to stay awhile." Finn nods, leaning into Poe as they walk back to the house. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she huddles into her coat.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Rey stiffens at the words. She doesn't turn, doesn't have to. She knows who it is. "And you do?" She answers.

The presence of Luke Skywalker looms over her. "I don't deserve you either." He says. Folding himself into the space next to her, he sighs and Rey thinks he looks ridiculously out of place here with his suit and bow tie. He maintains a distance between them, watching the sun dip.

"You lied to me. Played with my feelings. You made me believe that what we had was real." Rey tastes the salt and bitterness in her lips as the words tumble forth. "Were you all laughing at me? Did you find it funny? The poor girl who got fooled. Was it hard for you to pretend you actually liked me? Well, congratulations! Your plan worked!" She gesticulates at the party at the house. "Your company is saved! Ben married Hux, and that's all you cared about isn't it?"

She catches Luke's eyes then, and they looked impossibly sad. He parts his lips to speak, only for Rey to stand abruptly. "No. No, you don't get to say anything. You lied to me. Me! I laid everything I was in front of you. I told you things that not even Finn knows!" She chokes on her words. Stepping back, she storms up the path back to the house. "Just stay away from me."

"Rey!"

She does not stop, folding her arms, she lets the dark curtain of her hair hide her tear stained face. "Rey, please!" Luke pulls her back with a hand around her wrist.

Rey resists, trying to get away, only to have Luke hold her close to him. "Let go of me!" She doesn't scream, but it is near like it.

Luke takes a step back. Hands up, placating. "Rey, please. One last time. Just hear me out, okay? You can hate me for the rest of your life. You don't have to see me ever again, but just listen to me." He takes a deep breath. "At first, yeah. The reason I talked to you was because Leia told me to. But it was never pretence. Not on my part, at least. I never had to pretend to like you because it was so easy to fall in love with you."

Rey's eyes widen at that. Her breath catches at her throat. "Yeah. I love you, Rey. And I will understand it if you find that disturbing or unwanted because what I did was and is unforgivable. I should have never lied to you."

Luke looks impossibly tired in the half light. Rey lets her arms fall to her side. "I should have never lied to you, Rey. And I am sorry. I understand that what I did was wrong." He throws up his hands. "Now, you can hate me." 

Rey looks away. The party is picking up and she knows she should pack up her things for her flight. But. She takes a step forth towards Luke. "Promise me. No more lies."

Luke's blue eyes watch her, as if he cannot quite believe it. 

"Promise me, Luke Skywalker, that you will love me enough that you deserve me too."

Luke reaches out, cupping her cheeks. "Rey." Her name on his lips like a vow. And it is all she needs.

She slots her lips against his. And that seals it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Multi-Fandom Trash](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rhiannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101505) by [regnumveritatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis)




End file.
